JackIanto One-Shots
by winchesterangel
Summary: There are just a bunch of stories I didn't feel like making into chapters. It's just a bunch of fluff. Hope you enjoy! [Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or it's characters] (Also: Rated T because of some inferred themes ;)
1. Winter Wonderland

Jack rested his feet on the meeting table in the hub. Just an hour until they would all come flooding through the front gate ready to start a day. Jack would watch the clock and usually wait while remembering all those good times back in World War 2. If he had never saved Rose Tyler from falling from the helicopter...perhaps he would be here now. He wouldn't change that for the world though. He suddenly heard a loud noise. No one could possibly be here this early? He toppled over trying to hide from whoever walked in. He put his head slightly above the glass and watched Ianto walk in. He always hated how his Ianto always tried to be early. Jack stood up with a sigh and straighted his jacket. He smiled and walked out, "Morning, Ianto."

Ianto set a bag of food down on a counter, "Mornin' sir."

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the sir." Jack said with a smirk as he neared him. He was now only a few inches from his face. Ianto smiled, "I know you like it."

"What's in the bag?" Jack asked taking a step towards the food instead. "Hibernation." Ianto answered, "There is a snowstorm outside so I took the liberty of contacting the team to tell them they could either stay at home or hibernate in here. Needless to say, they all stayed at home. So I brought food for us."

"You stayed for me Ianto? How sweet." Jack grinned peeking inside the bag, "But you do know, even if staying inside on a snow day is protocol, we could still go outside and have some fun."

Ianto looked up, "Fun."

Jack smirked, "Yes, fun!" Ianto gulped, "You know I don't like your definition of fun."

Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "Have ye little faith." He walked over to a closet and grabbed another jacket and mitten, "Put these on, oh and this." He reached in the closet again and brought out a scarf, "It's going to be cold."

Jack grabbed a black satchel that was also in the closet. Ianto raised an eyebrow, "May I ask what's in _your _bag?"

"You'll see." Jack replied with a queer smile. He lead Ianto out of the hub and up onto the sidewalk lift or as Jack liked to call it "The invisible lift." Ianto was immediatly shivering when the lift reached the top. Jack wrapped his arms around him, "If you ever get to cold you can always come to me, I'm always warm."

Ianto pulled away playfully, "No one is warm in this weather."

"You'd be surprised." Jack answered heading out onto the desolate street. Ianto followed him hurriedly, "Where are we going?"

Jack grinned back at him actually making Ianto feel warmer, "Somewhere where there isn't a public display."

Ianto looked around, "But there isn't anyone out here."

"Yah but there could be that one person who comes out of their home to grab their mail and sees two grown men building a snowman and eating snowcones. We'd be a laughing stalk."

"You want me to build a snowman with you?" Ianto stuttered. Jack nodded, "And eat snow cones. In private though."

"Jack, why?"

"I don't know. It'll make us feel young again."

"Sure," Ianto started with a chuckle, "But where?"

Jack pointed over there in the park, "No one would ever go here in the winter."

The two made their way through feets of snow and finally found themselves in the center of the park, "I'm exhausted already," Ianto breathed placing two hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily. Jack threw his bag down, "Have you ever built a snow man Ianto?"

Ianto shook his head and started pushing some snow together, "Would you hate me if I said no?"

"No," Jack said with a smile, "I'd love you even more. I finally get to teach someone how to build a snowman, and that," Jack took Ianto's hand to stop him, "Is not how you build a snowman."

Jack made a snowball, "You have to make one of these and then you have to roll it out on the ground until it's the size of Owen's head, so about this."

This made Ianto laugh, "Owen's head isn't that big."

Jack grinned, "You know it is. Now, you make another one the size of Tosh's head, and another one the size of Gwen's little head." Jack did so. "That's how I always remember it."

Ianto smiled, "I'm glad you didn't make fun of my head." Jack laughed, "I get to see your beautiful face everyday. I would never make fun of it." Jack kissed his forehead lighty and turned around. "Okay, find me two sticks about the same length."

Ianto did as he was ordered and headed out around the trees. Meanwhile, Jack took some buttons from a back of buttons he brought in his satchel. He also brought out a carrot. He put two Buttons for eyes and small buttons for the mouth. He stuck the carrot in the middle of the face. Ianto brought out the two sticks. Jack took them and stuck them in the side of the snowman. "Kind of look like you."

"Shut up." Ianto shoved Jack lightly with a red face. "That's how you build a snowman. See? It's not that hard."

Jack took his satchel and brought out two cone shaped snowcone containers, "What's this?" Ianto asked. Jack smiled, "My favorite after work treat if it's snowing my dear Ianto. Snowcones."

"Do you actually have Snowcone formula?" Ianto asked surprised. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Don't make it sound so...smart. It's just snowcone flavors. I always bring them with me, right here, if it's snowing."

Ianto nodded and leaned over Jack's shoulder to peer inside his bag, "What flavors do you have?"

Jack brought out three, "Lemon, Green Apple, and Strawberry."

"Green Apple please." Ianto said. Jack nodded, "Good choice. You wanna make it?"

"Sure!" Ianto grinned and took the green apple flavoring. He walked around to find some clean snow. "Don't put any snow with dirt in yours, you might get an infection."

"I'm a grown man Jack, I know." Ianto answered. Jack made a strawberry one for himself and the two made there way back over to each other. "Is it good?" Jack asked. Ianto was in the middle of eating his, "Yes it is. Thank you."

Jack put an arm around him, "No need to thank me. We had a day off. We were just doing whatever we liked." Ianto smiled up at him, "Yes, sir."


	2. Errand

Ianto watched silently from the meeting table as all the members of Torchwood Cardiff discussed what they wanted for lunch. He stood up, "Shall I go get it then?"

Gwen nodded, "Yah, don't forget the turkey sandwich for Owen." Owen was working at the computers so he wasn't able to 'order' his own food."

Much to Ianto's dismay, Jack came up behind him, "I'll go with you." Ianto closed his eyes for only a second. If Jack came with him he'd screw up everything. He'd start suggesting other things to get the crew, and it would just be a big mess. Jack would probably even publicly display their relationship...

Jack broke his train of thought, "So _Subway_?"

"_Chinese Dynasty_," Ianto corrected with a glare. "It's all the same to me," Jack said slipping on his jacket, "let's go."

Ianto rolled his eyes and followed Jack out the front gate. They walked out the Torchwood front door and stood there for a minute. Jack circled around Ianto with a smirk spread across his handsome face, "Is this what you do before you get us food, just stand here by the water and ponder?" He exaggerated his last word and pushed Ianto playfully. Ianto glared at him but couldn't help smiling a bit, "I'm working, you're not supposed to screw up my flow."

"Oh so it's your flow now?" Jack asked, "Fine I'll just say behind you."

Jack put both his hands on Ianto's waist and put his forhead up against the back of his head, "Where are we going on the Ianto train?" he whispered. Ianto rolled his eyes and pulled away, "I told you; Chinese Dynasty."

Ianto began to lead the way towards the restaraunt. Jack followed yearning for attention, "But aren't you going to get a Turkey sandwich for Owen? I didn't know the Chinese had turkey sandwiches."

"Excuse you," Ianto said with a glance, "Just because they're chinese doesn't mean that they don't have sandwiches with turkey!"

Jack held up two hands, "Arrest me, all I thought was there was crab nuggets or something of that nature..."  
"It's called crab rangoon Jack, they eat it there."

The two walked throught the front door of the Chinese Dynasty. Ianto began ordering the food, "Okay I'll have a Turkey Sandwich, and general gouw for 4 please." Jack gave him a look, "Hey what if I didn't want general gouw?"

"You've never complained before." Ianto replied without looking at him. Jack nodded, "Yah but...what if I didn't."

"Well you do don't you!?" Ianto exclaimed exasperated. Jack shrugged, "Yah but-"

Ianto payed the woman at the counter before Jack could say anymore, "Thank you."  
He sat down at a booth. "I hate waiting like this for 10 minutes."

'5-10" Ianto corrected. "Whatever." Jack answered.

"Stop acting like a bloody child. You're not a spoiled brat." Ianto said. Jack gave him a look, "Yah whatever. Why do you work for us if this is all you do?"

Ianto smiled, "I wouldn't leave any of you for the world." Jack smiled and took Ianto's hand. They stayed like this until their food was ready 7-8 minutes later.

Ianto grabbed the bag of food and thanked the woman at the counter. The two made their way outside again. Jack sighed as they approached their destination...Torchwood. All he wanted was a day off to have with Ianto just to go out and do whatever the hell they wanted. He would arrange it one day but he wanted it now.

"Coming?" Ianto asked holding the door open. Jack nodded, "Yep."


	3. Cupcakes and Candy

{Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or its characters. I do like to write about them though. I don't own the BBC either. Also, my friend came up with this idea during school so all credit goes to her for the thought :)}

Ianto sat down at the dining table. The hub was empty (everyone was on a mission somewhere), or at least he thought so, and he set down a bag that was labeled "Catie's Cake" It had been a long day and all he wanted was to eat his favorite flavor cupcake, that he helped himself to once a month (perhaps as a self-reward). It was a strawberry flavored cake with white strawberry flavored frosting. To top it off, red sprinkles coated the primary of the swirly topping. He took it out and before he could sink his teeth into it's creamy contents the cog door rolled opened. _Shit_ he thought. He didn't care if anyone saw him. The gang knew his traditions, but he always liked to eat in peace. Surely they knew that? Who the hell could it be? It didn't matter, perhaps Gwen forgot the keys to the car, or Owen forgot his med kit. He finally bit down in it and swallowed half of the cake. Before he could pick up a napkin to wiper his mouth, which was now sheathed with white frosting and red sprinkles, Jack burst through the meeting room door. Ianto and Jack's eyes just sort of locked on each other. Ianto expected him to start laughing or even walk back out but he just smirked. Ianto felt his face flush red. It was so embarrassing to have an appearance such as his. Strangely Jack walked over and kissed him tasting the frosting. Surprised, Ianto nervously held up a hand and touched his head lightly trying to say something. When the captain pulled away Ianto let his hand fall. Jack leaned back in and licked the remaining bit of frosting left on his face,

"Next time leave some for me, Yan." Jack said with a grin. Ianto was shaking. He was used to Jack going all over him but that was an experience to say the least. Ianto stuttered, "W-what did you come back for?"

Jack didn't answer, "You seem flustered, Why?"

Ianto shrugged, "I don't know. Um-" he repeated his question. Jack sighed, "The case turned out to be nothing, just a silly prank played by reckless teenagers. So I went to the candy store."

Ianto had a double take and barely had time to think before he heard the words come out of his mouth, "You what?" The fact that Jack had actually walked into a candy store and bought candy astounded him. He couldn't imagine him in his burly coat and stern looks filling a bag with reeses cups and gummy bears. Jack simply smiled, "I wanted to get you something since it's been 5 months since we uh...since we've um...sort of been together." Jack rubbed the back of his head anxiously. When Ianto realized what was going on he curled his lips upward into a small smile, "Are you asking me to have a...anniversary with you?"

Jack didn't say anything but he was pleading with his eyes. Ianto sighed, "You know I don't have anything for you right? I didn't exactly know we were having a party." Jack gleamed, "You did just a minute ago."

Ianto gulped, "Okay where is it then." Jack sat down laying a brown bag the table, "Okay, before you look inside, I just want you to know I was thinking of you and just sort of guess what you might like."

Ianto raised an eyebrow and took the bag with one hand sliding it towards himself. He glanced up at Jack one more time before looking into it. Ianto began laughing, his face turning red with happiness, "Are you kidding me."

Jack started to grin. He was glad Ianto was happy. The tea boy pulled out a chocolate stopwatch lost for words, "I don't even want to know where you found this I just..how..I don't."

Jack chuckled, "I literally saw it in the store window and thought of you." Ianto looked up at him with a pure smile, "You know, there's lots of things you can do with a chocolate stopwatch."

Jack smirked and pounced on him knocking him back onto the floor. Needless to say that when Gwen, Owen, and Tosh opened the doors to the meeting room the next day, the chairs and table were knocked around everywhere. And like usual, they knew exactly who caused it.


	4. Nightmares

Jack's eyes flickered open. It took a while to adjust his vision to the darkness but once he did he tried remembering where he was. Of course he was in the hub, sleeping in a bed...with Ianto. He glanced beside him, Ianto was there breathing softly and slowly, his eyes peacefully shut. He glanced at the clock. _4:00 am_. He sighed quietly and laid his head back against his pillow. He had been waking up at this sort of time every now and then. Mostly because of a strange nightmare he kept having, in which he could wake up screaming or wake up with a start and Ianto would have to hold him down and talk to him for a while just to ease him. Now he woke up like this; silent. He had gotten used to the repetive nightmare. But he didn't want it. He didn't want to wake up and wait a few hours for Ianto to wake up, or fall asleep again and wake up later than usual to see Ianto gone, already having started the work day without him. Perhaps waiting was the better choice. He rolled over soundlessly not to wake Ianto.

Jack smiled. He loved watching him sleep, he always seemed so content and just peaceful, not like the usual Ianto who was the stern teaboy always with his halarious snarky comments. Jack didn't believe Ianto knew just how much of Owen had rubbed off on him. Sometimes when he smiled in the night he hoped he was thinking of him, together with him, perhaps at a movie theatre or a beach. But then Ianto did something he had never seen before. He scrunched up his face in fear and anger, and rage. He mumbled a few words as well. Jack considered waking him up but the part of him that was curious kept pulling him back. Ianto whispered something, "_Lisa_..."

Jack was now the one with the scrunched up noise. Mostly in annoyance and jealousy. _Fucking Lisa? _He thought. He still thought about her? Rather than him? Jack was now fuming forgetting he was next to a sleeping man. Ianto continued and rolled over restless, "_No...stop killing him...stop killing him_..."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Was he talking about him? Ianto lashed out his arms nearly hitting Jack in the face. The captain decided it was time to wake up the teaboy. But Ianto resisted and swung his arms about in different directions, "LISA NO!"

He jumped up, his cheeks shiny with tears. Jack held him close to his chest, "It's ok, it's ok." he breathed into his soft hair. Ianto grabbed Jack's arm and sobbed. Jack kissed the top of his head lightly, "Shh."

~Tw~

Therefore Jack never had that repetive nightmare again mainly because it wasn't all about him. It was about Ianto Jones too.


	5. Flatmates

Jack dialed Gwen's number. When she picked up she answered in her unremitting welsh accent, "Hello?"

"Gwen, I was just calling to tell you, work is cancelled today." he said. Gwen didn't say anything for a few moments and then she replied in her confused voice, "What?"

Jack sighed, "There was a little accident here at the hub, it'll be fixed by tomorrow, but none of us can enter at the moment. I've phones Owen and Tosha and told them. I'm about to phone Ianto now."

"Need help?" Gwen asked. Jack chuckled, "I'd tell you if I needed help calling someone. Bye Gwen."

"Bye-" She started. He flipped the phone shut. He was standing in front of the Hub's entrance. When he had entered earlier he had gotten electracuted. The computers had all broken down and for some reason some sort of liquid was covering the floor of it. That's what happens when you're in the Torchwood business though. Jack figured the liquid would dry up in a day so he gave everyone a work day off. They'd sort everything out tomorrow.

Jack flipped open his phone again but his finger wavered over the button to dial Ianto. He wouldn't have anything to do now that the hub was unavaiable so what was stopping him from dropping by Ianto's flat? Just visit him and tell him in person.

The problem was, he had no idea where Ianto lived. If he had access to the hub he could access Ianto's files and figure out but... He lowered his index finger to dial Toshiko's number. When she picked up he immediately asked her, "Can you access one of the Torchwood member's address by using your own computer?"

"Yes wh-" she started. "Can you do something for me?"

She was already typing, "Who's address do you need? I hope it's not mine." She chuckled. Jack laughed, "No, Ianto's."

She stopped typing and he could practically hear her smiling, "So you're going to pay him a _visit _are you?"

I

"261 Moss Avenue."

"Thanks Tosh," before she could say anything else he shut his phone and slid it back into his pocket. He hopped into the company car and set in the coordinates. It was about 5:00 am. Ianto would have to be at work by 6:00 or 6:30. He'd definitely catch him in time. He sped up a little praying that the police wouldn't notice. He didn't need that. He wouldn't want Ianto walking into the hub and getting electracuted...

After about 10 minutes he pulled into a parking lot and entered a tall ruddy orange colored building. The inside was beautiful. Cutains were set next to windows the texture of satin, and a few people were at the base floor of it. Jack approached a young man perhaps 20 or 25.

"Excuse me."

"Yah."

"Do you know if a Ianto Jones lives here?"

The man smiled, "Oh yah! Ianto. He lives on the 4th floor."

Jack smiled nervously, "Do you know which room by any chance?"

~TW~

Jack approached the door the man had told him to go to. Room 180. He paused before knocking. Would he seem like a stalker now that he had to hunt down his own lover? He knocked four times. He heard hissing and tumbling over furniture. He heard a few swear words mumbled. Jack raised an eyebrow, _Was someone else here? _Ianto finally opened the door. He looked like he had just been dragged out of bed. He was wearing long dark blue pajama leggings and grey t-shirt. His hair was flattened around his head, and sticking up in a few places. His eyes looked slightly tired, they were have closed that is until he realized it was Jack and they widened. "J-Jack." He stuttered. "You shouldn't see me like this." He was red faced with embarrassment.

Jack smirked, "Trust me. This is a much hotter look on you than at work." He pushed past him and looked around the flat. It was actually neat, books were stacked on shelves and the TV was set up in a recrational place. The walls were ivory colored and the light brown furniture fit the color palet well. "I thought I heard hissing a few minutes ago? Was that you."

"Uh..." Ianto was taciturn, still trying to contemplate why Jack was in his living room in his flat. Suddenly a brown tabby cat jumped up on the kitchen counter. Jack took a few steps back. Ianto gave up on trying to figure out what was going on and he walked up beside Jack, "This is Whiskers."

"I did not know you had a cat." Jack said with a somewhat frightened face. He was timid when it came to pets, especially cats. Ianto chuckled, "She won't hurt you don't worry. Why are you here Jack?" He crossed his arms. Classic Ianto.

Jack scratched the back of his head, "Um, something happened at the hub. I called everyone and told them to stay at home. We can't go back until tomorrow."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "And you hunted me down just to tell me in person?"

"How do you know I tracked you down?" Jack asked. Ianto smirked and raised a second eyebrow, "You told me just last week you had no idea where I lived."

Jack shrugged slipping his jacket off. He threw it on the couch, "Sorry. I'll leave if you want."

"No it's-" Ianto paused and then his smile became warm, "It's sweet."

Jack grinned, "Good."

The two stood in the living room, their eyes locked on each other. Ianto then walked over to the small kitchen and grabbed Whiskers with one hand. He set her down and flipped a pancake that Jack had just noticed being baked, "Want one? I made two because I was going to give one to my cat, but half way through making it I figured it might be bad for her."

Jack nodded and walked over to him, "Yah sure."

So the two ate pancakes sided with eggs ham and chips and had a great morning together just talking and laughing.


	6. Sick Day

He woke up shaking. He was pale, sweaty, and dark circles surrounded his eyes. His hands felt clammy, and his head was damp and plastered to his forehead. Somehow he was able to drag himself out of bed. Emerging from the warm comfort of the familiar sheets, a wave of cold air wahsed over him. He shook more frantically. He tried to yawn but all he was able to get from his mouth was a fit of coughs. He grasped his shoulders with his hands and shivered for a long time, alone on the side of his bed. He glanced at the clock. _8:30am. _He had slept in and was late for work.

Somewhere along the line of waking up he had accepted he was sick but somehow he lugged himself to work anyway.

He trudded to the cog door and it felt like an eternity before it slowly rolled open completely. He glided up the stairwell to the work floor like a ghost. He avoided Owen and Tosh staring at him as he made his way to the coffee machine. He heard Jack end a conversation with Gwen as the pair walked over to the tea boy, "You showed!" Jack started with a smile, "I was just about to call you. Why were you late?" _What was this? An interrogation?! _He slowly swerved around. By the sight of him Gwen gasped, "Oh my god."

Jack didn't seem to notice. He never seemed to have a mother's touch. "If you don't want to tell me fine, I'm sure you had your reasons." The captain smiled and walked off to his office. Ianto rolled his eyes and slumped back into his sullen, sickly, form. Gwen wrapped two arms around him and led him to the couch.

"Come here, pet, you shouldn't have come to work today if you were sick." She set him down and sat next to him. She stroked his hair back so it wasn't stuck it his forehead and face. He didn't have the energy to argue so he just whispered, "Maybe."

She stood up, "I'll go tell Jack you're sick. Because he is too much of an idiot to notice sometimes..." She paused, "Instead of hauling yourself back to your house, maybe you can stay here." She stood up and kissed his cheek lightly. She headed upstairs.

A few minutes later, Owen strided over to the couch. Ianto wanted to move away from him. He wanted to avoid the awaited, and much unneeded unsults that were to come from the doctor's mouth. Ianto was spread out across the whole couch so Owen plopped down on Ianto's legs as if it was the seat of a chair. Ianto groaned softly in pain. It was as if his legs were like sticks and they had just been crushed by two cinderblocks. "Heard you'd risen from the grave," Owen said with a smirk looking Ianto right in the eyes. Ianto blinked a few times, his blue eyes were clouded with sickness. "Gwen was right." the doctor added.

Ianto couldn't exactly growl so he glared at him and moaned softly. Owen chuckled and stood up relieving Ianto from his agony, "I'm just yankin' your chain, mate. I'll get you a cup of coffee."

Ianto respected his kindness but he knew Owen would most likely break his coffee machine so he tried to protest...but he was already gone. Ianto laid a tired head on the sidearm of the couch and he closed his eyes. He hated being sick. He had no idea how he had even gotten to work in the first place without dying.

While he was waiting for coffe Jack arrived with Gwen trailing behind him, her arms crossed worriedly. Jack kneeled down next to Ianto and put a burning hand on his already sweltering head. He whimpered a little. He couldn't take much more heat. Jack frowned and took his hand away, "Sorry I didn't notice this earlier. I'm not much of a doctor myself." He chuckled. Ianto smiled and closed his eyes, "It's ok."

"You know you really should have stayed at home. I wasn't going to kill you if you didn't show up to work because you were sick, Yan." He said with a smile.

"Too late," Ianto huskily muttered, "Looks like you're stuck with me."

Jack laughed, "You can stay here over night. I'll take care of you."

Ianto nodded and tried to get in a comfortable position on the couch. He sat up when Owen brought his coffee over, "Couldn't get the bloody machine to work, had to smash it just to get this much out."

Ianto whimpered, "Why do you keep breaking it?" Owen snarkly laughed, "Why not?" he paused and then reached out"Here." he said handing the cup to him. Ianto took a sip of it then smirked, "Still not as good as mine."

Owen huffed, "Even on your deathbed you're still the most arrogant prick I know."

Ianto smiled as Owen headed back to his station.

-TW-

Later on, after Gwen finally left, Jack came over to Ianto with a smirk permanently spread across his face. "Oh god..." Ianto started, "No Jack I'm not in the mood for sex, nor do I have the energy."

Jack shook his head, "No of course not Ianto, but you could at least come rest in my bed." Ianto shook his head, "I'd only get you sick."

"Well it's not like youhave a choice."

Ianto blinked confused as Jack approached him, "Jack what do you mea-no! NO! JACK PUT ME DOWN!" He practically croaked. Through fits of coughing he banged gently on Jack's back with his fists. The captain was carrying him over his shoulder up to his bedroom. Somewhere along the line, Ianto gave up fighting it and let himself be plopped down on the bed. Jack slipped his great coat and shoes off and jumped on the bed next to him. When he saw that Ianto seemed to be giving him the silent treatment he sighed and in a more serious tone said, "Comr on, Ianto, I wasn't going to let you sleep alone in the dark on the couch downstairs."

Ianto nodded and attempted to take of his jacket and tie, but his sweaty hands kept shaking and slipping. "I'll do it." Jack offered when he noticed the welsh man having trouble. Ianto groaned as Jack slowly took off his tie, "I'm not a child, I can uncloth myself."

"Relax." Jack said, "I've done this many times to you before and you never complain." he smirked. Ianto couldn't help but chuckle, which burned his throat and he ended up having a coughing fit. Jack rubbed his back and took off the mans shirt throwing it to the side, "Feel better?" Ianto nodded weakly.

Jack snuggled up next to him, resting his head on the tea boys chest. Ianto squirmed uncomfortably, "You know, you're almost as hot as I am I'd appreciate it if you-"

"Thanks, Yan."

"That's not how I- oh never mind..." Ianto muttered. He succumbed to the fact Jack wasn't going to move and eventually found it comforting and he fell asleep.


End file.
